


殤凜｜他對於花魁道中最深的記憶有三。

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 青樓設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 《番外一》這是他們離開後的一段對話。「是說今天我們找個鄰近的小鎮，看看能不能找戶人家暫時落腳吧。」「不必。」「為何？」凜雪鴉露出像是在看笨蛋的無奈神情，然後將他身上的行囊袋口打開一些些，便見各種金銀珠寶在裡面。「這......！」「我身上還有銀票呢。」「你存了這麼多財產？」「怎麼可能。」「不然這些是......」「不患你應該要問，給老闆娘的那些是什麼......廉耆可是外面很有名氣的道具師呢。」「什......！」「估計他們再過不久就會發現了，趁有追兵過來之前快走吧！」
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 7





	殤凜｜他對於花魁道中最深的記憶有三。

他對於花魁道中最深的記憶有三。

其一是那年被親戚帶到這個地方，當時正好遇上了，他被那些華麗的隊伍吸引的暫時忘卻那些難以忍受的情緒；而當時那個人還是個少年，在隊伍中手持棍棒僅僅是與他擦肩而過。

之二是他當上振袖新造後第一次和當時的花魁一同遊道，隨著和聲樂鼓跟在後頭的他按照隊伍的節奏走著；而那個人此時則幫著那個花魁打傘，初夏的夜裡他流了一背汗。

最後是他出道後的第一次花魁道中。在似乎不變的鼓聲中木屐在地上畫出一道道的足痕，身上的流蘇綴飾也隨著身體而擺動搖晃，而當時那個人也已經成為了個相當可靠的青年護衛，隔著布巾按在他肩上的手感受著紮實的觸感，明知不是但卻仿佛是他第一次接觸到他的體溫。

接近春天的冬日裡那天氣不知該說是逐漸暖和還是不上不下。  
這天才剛到正午，不過卻算是遊廓的早晨。  
他身著單衣，手持精緻的煙管慢慢抽著，玩味的靠在窗台上看著剛開市的街上，熙熙攘攘的好不熱鬧。  
身旁最近新收的禿幫他拿著看到一半的書乖巧安分的靜坐在旁，但這樣格外寧靜的光景似乎缺少了點什麼。

他才剛這樣想著腳步聲就由外逐漸往這裡而來，隨著繪著鮮豔花朵的紙門被用力拉開而發出巨大的撞擊聲，但身旁的小孩似乎也見怪不怪的沒有任何動作。  
來者濃眉大眼還蓄著一下巴的落腮鬍，不修邊幅的跟屋內昂貴擺設高雅完全畫不上等號。

凜雪鴉繼續靠在窗頭吐煙，看著裊裊上升的煙霧當作樂趣，那個人便已經開始唸起來，「你到底在想什麼？前幾個月把想要贖身的武士大人回絕，昨天還在船商大人的檔布上提字害他被夫人發現惹出麻煩，你有什麼問題？」

待他如連珠炮般的把對方最近做過的事蹟數落一次之後，此人才緩緩的轉過身，姿態無一不處的散著優雅的吩咐禿出去。  
等紙門又被闔上後，他突然態度大轉變，慵懶的拉長了身子伸了一個懶腰一邊打著哈欠，「不患，幫我按按肩膀。昨天的衣服太重了。」說著他伸出手揮了揮示意對方過來，一副就是方才的訓話完全沒聽進去的模樣。

殤不患皺眉看了一眼，但僵持不到幾秒就嘆著氣認分的脫鞋進屋，凜雪鴉更是整個人趴在昂貴的木製小桌上等著對方服務。  
「這裡是嗎。」  
「對對、沒錯，不患真懂我呢。」

人人都說，自從這裡新任的花魁上位後，整個人都囂張了起來，就只有殤不患一人知道這個人在還沒出道前就是這副德性。  
雖滿口的抱怨，但他還是認命的隔著衣料指腹用力的按壓去鬆開僵硬的後頸，趴在桌上的那個人舒服的像那隻經常躲在屋簷午睡慵懶的花貓瞇起眼。  
結束後，凜雪鴉活動了一下身體一邊感嘆道，「有不患的按摩服務就不想離開了呢。」  
「說什麼傻話。」殤不患這時早就已經忘記本來來這裡的目的是什麼，他隨便拍了一下衣著打算要離開前跟凜雪鴉說著，「你快點找個人滾出去省得每天找我麻煩。」  
「喔？」他拾起煙管又抽了一口，「不患捨得嗎？」他說話時也吐著煙，那些特製調配過而與一般外頭販賣不同的煙草味道還滿好聞的，去了難聞嗆鼻反倒多了一味清香。  
殤不患在門前回首，正想說點什麼時外頭突然傳來軟嫩的聲音說著，「太夫，廉耆先生到了。」  
「好，知道了。」凜雪鴉說完披上簡便的外衣，並隨意的紮起髮一副就是打算要這樣出去的意思。  
看在眼裡的殤不患不住問道，「廉耆？沒聽過這個名字。」  
「唉呀，殤哥哥不知道嗎？」這傢伙只要心情一好或是要揶揄人便會拿孩童們喊他的稱謂喚他，「他可是外頭很有名的老師，是之前的一位客人介紹的，多虧他學費還有折扣呢。」  
「行了。」見對方似乎想要滔滔不絕，他覺得聽到這裡便夠的打斷，然後他突然想起本來要做什麼的跟對方提醒，「今晚茶屋那邊已經準備妥當，老闆娘要我過來警告你不要再生亂子。」

那些話並不是出自於內心，因此殤不患說著這些話時自己都覺得彆扭，而當他聽到凜雪鴉隨便應付似的回應才覺得好過些。  
他先出去外頭順便將紙門拉上時隱約瞥見了那個人將如同象徵性的金釵別進髮裡，一股說不上來的安心在心中油然，隱隱約約的作祟，但隨即他用力的將這些想法弄出腦外。

這時的他也沒想過，不出三個月就聽到對方答應了將軍贖身的消息。

—

凜雪鴉剛上完廉耆的課，悠哉漫步走在少人的廊上好避開那些白天見客的活動，一邊盤算著待會書信該寫給誰、寫些什麼好，但又覺得百無聊賴只好咬著煙管解悶，當他經過了庭院時突然聽到了不久前才聽過的聲音和另個沒聽過的人聲在圍籬外交談著，對話內容像是彼此已認識許久，那個陌生的音調和語氣裡似乎還帶著一絲親暱。  
「那之後再拜託你啦！不患哥哥！」

叫得可真熟。

凜雪鴉拿起還未燃盡的煙管抽了一口後徐徐吐出，隨後在被發現之前便先行離開了。

當晚的客人是一位官員，外表彬彬有禮的，說起話來也是大官樣；但喝醉後不但失禮的想騷擾舞妓，甚至還一副高高在上的樣子說著自己花錢就是老大。  
他游刃有餘的不出面就制止了這場鬧劇，並破例的要了一間房；一旁都受到驚嚇的年輕舞妓感謝的看著他將已經半醉半死的人帶了進去後闔上了紙門。

房內燈火搖曳又只點了幾處，凜雪鴉官史抬到了床榻，要轉身另尋他處休息時卻又被拉住了繁華外衣的一角。

若是平常這或許是種明示，但對方什麼話都還沒開口他便直說了。  
「那麼，請問官史大人不惜犧牲形象也要借酒裝瘋的理由是什麼呢？」這話問的毫不掩飾，語氣卻違和的婉轉優美，他問完後聽到身後傳來低聲的竊笑的同時也揚起了塗抹鮮紅的唇角，「都花大把銀子了，對花魁身段難道不感興趣？」  
「唉呀。」那個男人鬆了手並起身在床沿隨意坐著，但凜雪鴉並沒有因此轉身與他正面，他也不是很在意的就繼續說著，「比起這個，我倒是看中了您。」

「喔？」凜雪鴉往對方的方向側了頭，擺出有興趣的樣子。  
而那名男人看到他這樣些微的肢體動作便繼續說下去，「我是來做交易的，對你我都有好處。」他推了下眼鏡，「但這並不是茶餘飯後的笑話，可有心準備？」

「無妨說來一聽？」花魁這下終於轉過身，繡著白鶴的衣擺像是都設計好的在地上畫出一道漂亮的弧度，燭火映在他塗著脂粉的面容為其添色，血紅色澤的眼瞳讓人不住一直想將目光聚焦在上頭般勾人，光是相貌就美的令人發醉，讓人渾然忘卻對方本質上是個男人的事實。  
但這名花魁卻在像是要答應的瞬間頓了下，語氣卻突然一轉：「若不行……就當作只是醉話一場。」  
這句話逗的對方大笑，頭冠上的玉珠都隨之晃動的用力。  
「哈！好。」對方答應了下來，接著直接說出了他的目的。

「我希望將您獻於將軍。」官史此時面色早已不是先前還在酒醉大鬧的人客，鏡片下的眼神認真的緊盯著對方的臉色是否因為聽到這樣的話而露出任何表情。

但沒有。

凜雪鴉只是重複了句末，「將軍？」  
「是的，這些我會安排，」見他竟如此不動聲色，他繼續說著又習慣動作的推了下眼鏡，「你的工作很簡單，就是從他身上套話。」

「不會是軍用情報？」凜雪鴉說著這話時就像是在談論天氣般的雲淡風輕，目光瞥了眼窗外的夜色，看著堆疊蓋住月光的厚雲卻忽然想起那個人今晚似乎要值班因而分神了一會兒。

「身為足踏不出這吉原，卻能知大小事的花魁而言我還挺佩服的。」  
這句話將他的注意力又回到官史的身上，明知這句話完全越出了交易內容，然而他卻還是垂下眼像是欣然的說著，「......過獎。」稍微轉換了下情緒，語調又繾綣了起來，「但我聽不出來這對我有什麼好處。」

「當然有。」說到這裡他露出了牙齒笑著，「事成後我會想辦法讓將軍大人替你贖身的，而且還會讓你有名有分。」  
他得意的打出手上最大的王牌，原本以為會順利的成交，但卻看到花魁聽完後整個人像是定住般的沉默不語。  
他便開始以為這快到手的交易要告吹而繼續滔滔不絕想要去說服。  
「怎麼樣？這個交換條件不錯吧，這裡的人誰不是債台高築，要出去都要拚了老命。現在機會就在你的眼前可要把握不是嗎？」

就在他講的近乎是口沫橫飛，快要組織不出言句時突然看到那顯眼的紅唇勾動一下。

「......您說的是。」

那位現今在吉原最有名氣的花魁回應淡淡一笑，與官史在無月的夜下舉杯。

而在官史睡下後，凜雪鴉離開了房間用些碎銀打發人去替殤不患送一把紙傘。

—

殤不患看著那封壓著狐爪印的信紙。

這些日子他總是無意間會聽到這樣的八卦，大部分都是跟那位前些時日來遊樂的將軍大人有關的。

像是將軍對於花魁心生好感，每十天會來一次的規矩不出一個月就變成幾乎是兩三天就會過來，甚至還在吉原外頭買了別館就只為了省下時間能與花魁時常碰面。

聽說那日將軍還從外地弄來一只珠寶盒贈與花魁，但那並不是普通的珠寶盒，而是京城裡的巧匠所製的機關盒，平常人都要花上半天力氣卻一下子就被花魁解開了，還笑說讓他回去改裝再出謎題回贈將軍，對此將軍並不生氣還誇讚對方，兩人相處極為融洽、如膠似漆的令旁人稱羨。

而且那個人居然也破天荒的收起平時耍人的破性子，直到目前什麼問題都沒有發生，對於這樣的狀況遊廓的老闆娘樂不可支，甚至已經開始在敲算盤打算開多少贖身金了。

他腦裡想著這些，看著那信上的狐爪印一時恍了神，不自覺的就在上頭出了些力，精緻卻脆弱的信紙便這樣皺了一小角。

今天晚上那位將軍也來了，老闆娘非常重視這位貴客甚至就這樣幫他準備好了專屬的客房於是最近花魁道中的日子少了，遊廓卻更加熱鬧。

幾乎每夜都能聽見和歌樂舞，不少舞妓歌妓都被叫過來支援駱繹不絕的夜宴直至三更，殤不患的工作量也徒增了不少。  
等到差不多熄燈的時間，得到暫時休息的殤不患提著燈籠一如往常的在廊上巡迴時突然聽到了爭吵的聲音跟如小女孩般的稚嫩嗓音在一旁尖叫著，他不多想的就往聲音的源頭跑去。

但跑到時正好就看見了凜雪鴉被推下走廊的一幕，不巧下方都是造景碎石，就算有衣物的保護也難免不了鈍痛，腦袋還沒反應他就動手揍了那個酒醉還在大呼小叫的人客，騷動很快的就引起其他人的注意，很快的客人就被四五個前來支援的雜役帶走。  
等紛亂平定後他看向已經在旁邊自行起身的凜雪鴉，看起來有一些恍惚的神情使他明知對方沒有大礙卻依然下去察看。  
「你沒事吧？」他邊問著一邊提起了燈籠，在燈光的照映下才發覺凜雪鴉髮上那些令人眼花撩亂的頭飾有些凌亂歪斜，唇脂也暈開了在頰上畫出一痕，凜雪鴉還沒開口殤不患就聽到一旁哭哭啼啼的禿們囔著太夫被打了。

殤不患二話不說就拉起凜雪鴉的手往花魁居所走去。

—

凜雪鴉不是沒有逃過。  
只是每次不到幾個時辰就會被抓回來，然後遊廓就會用針對他們的方式去使盡折磨。

而在這裡，面向吉原大門的方向有一間雜物房，開著窗戶隔著木製的圍欄就可以看到整個市井，敞開的大窗就會有月光沐下；但景色雖好卻在格局上屬陰，做著這行的人迷信自然也就只好大材小用的拿來推放雜物，平時也不太會有人過來此處，卻成了凜雪鴉躲起來時的藏身處。

那時又是一次的逃跑失敗，才剛被整頓放出來的他衣衫凌亂，神情恍惚不知不覺的就到這個地方來，熟悉的打開窗，整個吉原燈火通明，但那些美好景色卻不入他的眼，還年幼的他面對外頭的方向蜷曲坐著便看上一整晚。

「如果是來看笑話就請回吧。」還沒到這裡前有受過良好教育的他聽聞了那毫不掩飾的拉門聲便不分來者的說著，明明年紀尚小卻已經有幾分架勢，但對方卻沒有因此離開。  
「沒想到這裡還有這樣的地方。」直到對方開口凜雪鴉才轉頭發現是那個護衛的少年，但很快他又不感興趣的回頭望著遠方。

「我算是知道為什麼你會跑來這裡了。」  
他走到凜雪鴉的身旁坐下，看著跟他一樣的方向並說著，但凜雪鴉根本就不想要回覆他任何東西，他只想沉靜在自己的空間裡，直至懷裡被硬塞了塊東西；受到這樣的干擾凜雪鴉原本是想要發怒的，但很快他看到懷中的是一塊燒餅卻怎樣也發不起來。  
「他們沒讓你吃東西對吧。」

明明那些過程少年都沒看到卻如此精準的說著，而凜雪鴉盯著那塊從廚房偷拿出來，明顯已經失溫的食物；他知道等被發現明天這個少年也免不了一頓挨打。

於是他伸手拿起。

燒餅乾澀又無味，淚水入鹹正好得以下嚥。

殤不患什麼也沒說的看著窗外，那個孩子一改剛到來時少爺般的姿態作風，像是這副模樣也不在意被殤不患看到似的。  
他用力的啃食燒餅，吃完後還來不及吞下的在他臉頰兩側鼓起。  
接著凜雪鴉用袖子胡亂的抹掉淚水，而殤不患在一旁偷看，沒發覺自己的唇邊因為對方的舉動而牽起。

從那天開始凜雪鴉就不逃了。

過往像是隨著那香爐燃起的煙裊裊升起，卻又隨著空氣而逐漸散去。  
此時的兩人在房間裡，一個伸出雙手另一個正在為對方上藥，昂貴的軟膏遇到溫度便會化開在皮面上吸收；方才被推下去時凜雪鴉用手當作了緩衝，在檢查時殤不患才發現手心手背上多了幾道擦傷跟破皮，從藥櫃裡翻出了對方的收藏，藉著搖曳的燭火下塗抹。

「我故意的。」盤起的長髮依舊凌亂，卸下唇脂後才看出來唇角破了，不施脂粉的唇色看得出來有些瘀傷，卻依然瑕不掩瑜。  
「想也是。」殤不患不遐思所的說著，專注在傷口上的眼神絲毫沒有任何移動過。「搞成這副模樣你滿意沒？」他話雖這般說著，但並沒有責備的意思，只是單純的要讓凜雪鴉能夠發洩一口惡氣。  
「寡廉鮮恥的令人生噁。」對方依舊忿忿不平，殤不患應著聲聽他又抱怨了不少，手上的動作沒有停下的繼續安撫那些傷口。

「還動手了。」最後說下這句時凜雪鴉微微垂下了頭。

這是在撒嬌。  
憑藉這些年的認識加上瞭解，殤不患也算是聽得出來他話中含意，凜雪鴉的確也時常有事沒事就像現在這樣般的，即使知道什麼事都不會發生。而殤不患也就只當作是一種用來逗弄人的手段。  
最後一道傷口也處理好了，不是什麼大傷想必明天就會癒合，殤不患把對方的藥放了回去時眼角餘光瞥見了桌上一只裝飾華麗的盒子，一時那些聽到的流言八卦又浮上腦內，想起那封往來的信件，胸口的位置像卡住般憋悶的很。

「你……」殤不患開了頭，卻接不出下句；前些日子明明就是他叫對方趕快走的，現在卻又支支吾吾的說不出半句。

「我很想知道。」凜雪鴉像是隨意提起的開口，燭台燈火在他眼底微弱閃爍，「為什麼你已經可以離開了卻不走？」  
據他所知，這裡的老闆娘不是沒有盤算過殤不患的價值，甚至也有考慮要用連親的方式把他留下來，但這些對方都拒絕了。  
想著他武力的資質極好，要大搖大擺的晃出去也沒人敢阻止。  
以為是想要離開的，然而他卻沒踏出半步。  
這些凜雪鴉很想知道，但礙於上位後就鮮少獨處，直到現在他才問出口。

他說完看著殤不患像是無聊拿起他桌上的髮釵觀看又放回，「嗯……畢竟像現在這樣的日子也是過得下去。」  
凜雪鴉聽的在內心發笑卻也不惱火。  
像這樣聽起來毫無樂趣的話，八成也只有他說得出口。「這裡會比外面好？」  
「我是覺得算還可以。」殤不患說完後看了他一眼，眼神駐足的時間似乎多了幾秒。  
「我再去應付那群娃娃們，你好好休息吧。」

想知道跟不想知道的事情太多。

他離開了房間時凜雪鴉也沒再多說些什麼，殤不患想著或許這樣就好。

這樣也好。

—

事情進行的非常順利。  
將軍因為經常逗留吉原的事傳開，一些朝廷官員開始抱怨不滿，而嘯狂狷在得到足夠的資訊後也兌現按照計畫，跟將軍提起了贖身之事。

這天庭院種植的老櫻樹開花了。  
算了下時間點，將軍應該和老闆娘都談好了吧。

心不在焉的他很快手上筆觸就不小心重了幾分，花紋華麗的漆器瞬間就落成了瑕疵品。  
只是他也沒有惋惜或是其他的感覺，他將筆置於筆架上，聲音裡帶著春日的慵懶，「像是這樣的上課恐怕也剩沒幾次了。」  
「是嗎。」廉耆聽著也沒有停下手上的動作，相同的漆器在他手上筆觸維持著一貫的線條，「那真是可惜了，你是我見過資質最好的學生。」  
之後凜雪鴉就沒有回話了，他從箱中翻找挑了另外一只未完成的藝品，重新拿起了筆。

確定了七天後將軍會親自過來迎接，當天下午老闆娘就為這樁喜事開宴，把最好的酒都拿了出來，一直到天色暗了明月高舉都未結束。  
花魁陪喝多了，不禁也染上幾分醉色，在樂聲相伴下起舞。  
但他比自己想像中醉的厲害，在樂舞下思緒混亂間腦中只是一瞬間閃過了對方的影子，就不小心就失足踩空了，將軍連忙起身將他攙扶回去座位，差遣舞妓上去撐場。  
縱使出了差錯也依然不失本色，沒有人會因為這一點事就怪罪。

等他覺得酒勁退下了，就隨便胡謅個藉口暫時離席，今晚除了宴會外並沒有接待其他的客人，因此只要離開了會場，其他地方就顯得異常安靜。  
他支開禿後獨身在廊上走著一邊拿著煙管抽起，過長的下擺就這樣拖著上了樓梯，不知不覺就走到了那雜物間的房口。  
想想應該是自從當上花魁後就再也沒有來過這裡了吧。

凜雪鴉不合時宜的回想起那些他在這些時間該開始忘掉的事一邊拉開了門，卻同時看到了有人捷足先登。  
殤不患在他最喜歡的位置那站著，聽到拉門聲也回過了頭，大窗被打開後月光直照房內，明亮的不用點燈也能清楚瞧見彼此。  
或許是背光的緣故，凜雪鴉只能看到對方因為心照不宣的默契而勾了一下嘴角。  
「恭喜啊。」殤不患這句話說的不鹹不淡，聽不出來是真心也不能確定是挽留。他走在榻榻米上的腳步一如既往的沈穩，來到了凜雪鴉的面前。  
接著他從懷中拿出一支烏木釵遞給了凜雪鴉，「這給你。」殤不患雖是遞給了他，但視線卻是一直停留在他垂下的眼睫上，「不是什麼值錢的東西，希望你之後順遂。」

他說完這些後凜雪鴉呆愣住慢了好幾拍，當他回過神時扯開了唇角，他笑了出聲但那雙眼裡卻夾雜著憤怒，「想不到殤哥哥如今也學會諷刺了啊。」  
「說什麼。」殤不患對於這樣不明不白的指控皺了眉，「你終於選了一個好對象，全樓都替你高興。」  
「喔？那想必您就是最快活的那位？」凜雪鴉看著殤不患依然沒有收回去的手，他也沒要接過的意思，他冷言諷刺完後卻見殤不患莫不作聲，心情又得不到舒暢便覺得無趣的轉過身，「罷了，也祝你跟那個賣藝的小傢伙有好日子。」

「你說什麼。」殤不患的聲音從背後。  
「那天跟你講話的，他是賣藝的對吧。」受到了情緒的影響他的話也不自覺多了起來，「你不是跟他挺好的嗎？」  
「……他們是我友人。」  
聽到了殤不患的解釋，但凜雪鴉心情卻一點都沒好起來，「是嗎，難道不患就沒有心儀的對象？」  
他這麼問著，而當他聽到答案是肯定時雖不意外，但也沒好過到哪裡去。

現在的表情一定很難看。  
凜雪鴉這麼想著，背對的殤不患當然是不會知道這些。

於是他抬起手又抽了一口煙，「哪家的人居然能得我們家殤哥哥的青睞？指不定我離開前還能幫個忙。」

而在他問了那句後時間卻隔了許久都不聞其聲，以往就算是不想回答殤不患也會隨便應聲個兩句，凜雪鴉對於這樣的反應有點奇怪的回首。

雙目匯聚，殤不患依舊是看著他。  
這次他的聲音多了份沉重，發出的每個音節都在撞擊叩響著凜雪鴉用來藏起這份感情的心裡，「我只希望他能順遂。」

說完殤不患看著凜雪鴉睜大雙目，鮮少出現的訝異出現在對方的臉上。  
但他自己也知道說著這些都為時已晚。  
像是要逃避回答似的殤不患捏緊手中的烏木釵轉身就要越過凜雪鴉而去，卻在擦肩而過時被對方從後面撲上，煙管和木釵皆掉落在地，微涼的雙臂伸出擁住了溫暖的身體。

安靜不到半刻，身高相差不多的兩人只要一方轉過身便能輕而易舉的吻在一塊，殤不患用力的按著對方的頭一個不小心就扯到了那些複雜的頭飾而致幾戳雪白從旁掉落，但此時兩人無暇多管，只知那些慾望在此時如洪水氾濫崩潰，藏積已久的情緒近乎無可宣洩的溢出。

在月光下凜雪鴉的皮膚如隔著一層透明，撫下時可以感受到對方因氧氣逐漸不足而發顫，殤不患忍不住更加用力的抱了對方往懷裡塞一邊把彼此往房間裡面帶去，直到沒了立足的位置兩人才停下。  
此時的凜雪鴉發著喘卻依然想從對方的口中，像是要將氧氣奪回般地親吻，鮮紅的唇脂和臉上那些精緻畫上的妝容都略顯凌亂的暈開，但這些凜雪鴉不在意殤不患更是。

殤不患只知道那眼角塗上的朱紅不比赤瞳鮮豔奪目。

在凜雪鴉拉開腰帶後那些華麗厚重的外衣也隨之垂落的掛在手臂兩側，紅色的裏衣在光下襯著膚白，髮上步搖在兩人動作間擺晃作響；手掌則沿著裏衣的線條探下，撫上了已經半勃的性器，粗繭裹覆的指頭在上頭套弄的對方昂首發出壓抑的低吟。

凜雪鴉分開發軟的雙腿才能得以好好穩住身子，但卻還是不由自主的就是想向殤不患去靠近，體溫像是要讓他融化似的，最後還是用了華服當作靠墊，從性器因興奮而流出的液體近乎快要沾滿殤不患整隻手掌。

他試探性的再往下去觸碰，凜雪鴉的身體發軟的陷在原本穿在身上的白鶴振袖中，但裡面卻還是很緊繃，下顎在頸間嗅著氣味時鬍渣跟在耳邊吐出的熱氣都讓凜雪鴉覺得麻癢催使不自覺的將頸子伸長，裏衣在動作之下幾乎是單靠腰繩掛在上頭，另一隻手扶上了腰桿，指尖滑過脊骨時起了疙瘩。

再次的俯身時他將那胸前的茱萸含入口中，待手指在裡頭能不費力的進出後在分開對方的雙腿時他還是忍不住的去看了眼凜雪鴉，散亂的髮絲貼在了側臉也懸在了豔紅的唇上，他撥去了那些碎髮又鬼使神差的唇齒相依上去。

進入時環繞頸部上的細長的手指將殤不患身上的衣服抓皺，蹙眉而緊閉的眼裡藏起了那些水氣，裡頭把撐開的性器緊絞著，雙腿也隨著對方習慣後的抽動而繞上了腰處交疊起，像是溺水抓起浮木般的隨著對方而扭動著，在壓上那些舒服敏感的位置時發出甜膩的撓耳。

在不知不覺中紅色的裏衣被大片液體弄濕，兩人身下的振袖也是一片泥濘，明月沐下的光為這畫面添足旖旎，兩人在性事中說不上是憐香惜玉，做到最後殤不患甚至是不多想的就在斜方肌上留下了齒印，凜雪鴉吃痛的又縮緊了內壁直至熱液含不住的從旁邊流下，濁白和體液的混合沾染著兩人。

宴會似乎還在進行以致無人發覺樓上所發生的事，結束後兩人緊擁的片刻凜雪鴉突然說著。  
「離開這裡吧。」  
他像夢囈般低喃，然而這像在痴人說夢的話語卻讓殤不患開始認真思考起要如何行動，只是不過一秒就被凜雪鴉拆穿。  
「不患在想著要如何在今晚逃走對吧。」凜雪鴉情慾未退的嗓音繾綣，他看著殤不患被發現時尷尬的神情不禁莞爾，「這裡有一個法子，要不要一試？」

—

「再加上這個。」  
他把一套套漂亮的振袖、飾品、珠寶，最後將頭上的金釵取下疊在快放不下的宴會桌上，散了一席髮落在側臉及肩背。  
外頭好奇的人們是第一次看到凜雪鴉身著一套樸素的男性裝束，沒有任何襯托點綴姿容卻依舊顯眼。

「這些東西換算下來，比將軍大人的聘禮加上您對他敲詐的贖身價還多。」凜雪鴉說著停頓了一下看了眼殤不患，「再加上他一起，這樣錢就夠了吧？」

而就在他對面的老闆娘氣的渾身發抖，但看了眼身旁的殤不患只能惡狠狠的咬牙瞪著那個只留下一支煙管帶走的人說道，「你還以爲換了套衣服從這裡走出去，就能活的像個人了嗎。」

對於那些諷刺的話語他並不在意，凜雪鴉起身輕鬆的朝門外出去，離去前轉頭對老闆娘露出笑容，「您還是先擔心如何跟待會過來的將軍大人解釋吧，老闆娘。」

語畢便是和殤不患越過了眾人頭也不回，離開前他找到了平時最喜歡自己的禿，給了他一袋甜食和那個珠寶盒，並交代他無論如何都要偷偷轉交給將軍。

他們在踏出這區前，花魁贖身的傳聞早就在市井鬧的沸沸揚揚，一路上商家攤販都笑的祝賀著他們，但多半都抱著看好戲的心態，將滿懷的惡意藏於腹中。

身無分文又無依無靠的兩人還能去哪裡呢？

不在乎這些目光的殤不患只是看了眼一頭散髮的凜雪鴉，從行囊中翻出了烏木杈子幫他稍微整理，又用身上不多的銅錢在路上買了一條樣式樸素的髮帶。

凜雪鴉在接過時一直藏不住唇角勾起的笑意，直到他們走出這吉原。

**Author's Note:**

> 《番外一》
> 
> 這是他們離開後的一段對話。  
> 「是說今天我們找個鄰近的小鎮，看看能不能找戶人家暫時落腳吧。」  
> 「不必。」  
> 「為何？」  
> 凜雪鴉露出像是在看笨蛋的無奈神情，然後將他身上的行囊袋口打開一些些，便見各種金銀珠寶在裡面。  
> 「這......！」  
> 「我身上還有銀票呢。」  
> 「你存了這麼多財產？」  
> 「怎麼可能。」  
> 「不然這些是......」  
> 「不患你應該要問，給老闆娘的那些是什麼......廉耆可是外面很有名氣的道具師呢。」  
> 「什......！」  
> 「估計他們再過不久就會發現了，趁有追兵過來之前快走吧！」


End file.
